Thanks To Tonight's Events
by Arrow of Artemis
Summary: "I was surprised with myself, saying and doing that. But surely enough, this night's events helped me realize one thing." Annabeth's POV of my other story. You don't really need to read the other one before you may read this. Slight Percabeth. Rated T just because. R&R!


**A/N: Heyow~ I'm back! First off, thanks to those who reviewed/favorited/alerted me and my stories! Thanks a bunch :D And also, this one's like, Annabeth's POV of my other story, "Just Friends?" So, yeah. On with the story!**

* * *

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"_Tell me, Annabeth. Do you have any feelings for him?" Luke, my boyfriend, asked._

_I shook my head. "No, I don't. How many times would I tell you that I _don't _like him. As a best friend, yes. But not as anything more."_

_As soon as I said that, I felt like I was lying to myself. _I didn't like Percy like that…Right? _I asked myself._

_He scoffed and said, "Like I would believe that. You two have always been around each other. Anyone would think like that, especially your boyfriend."_

_I glared at him. "So, you're saying that I'm _cheating _on you?"_

"_What else would I think of? That you were just hanging out as 'friends?'" he shouted._

"_Why don't you just believe what I'm saying?" I shouted back. "Who knows, you might be hitting on some girl out there when I'm not with you!" _

_I remembered what my friends had told me several times, but I was too blinded with 'love' to not believe them._

_Luke shrugged. "Whatever. I'm outta here."_

"_Yeah, and don't ever come back until the old Luke returns," I told him._

_He walked towards the door, opened it, went out of my apartment, and closed it hard. I sat down on the couch and let the tears fall from my eyes. After some minutes of crying, I told myself, _I'm Annabeth Chase. I should NOT cry because of a boy. _I thought of things that could solve this situation. Then, I remembered the person who could help me with this. Percy._

_I walked towards his apartment, which was only about 3 blocks away from mine. It was only 8:30 P.M., so I was sure he was still awake. After 10-15 minutes of walking, I finally arrived at his apartment building. I climbed up the stairs until I reached the third floor where Percy's apartment was. I immediately went up to his door and rang the doorbell._

_**-PRESENT TIME-**_

After 10 seconds of waiting, I saw Percy by the door. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt and a black pair of basketball shorts.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here? And why are you—"

I cut him off by saying, "Are you going to continue asking questions, or are you gonna let me in there?"

He blinked, and said, "Oh, um, okay. C'mon in."

Percy opened the door some more for me to enter, then I walked towards his couch and sat on it. I heard him close the door and his footsteps were getting closer.

"Um, do you want something to drink? Water, Coke, juice…?" he asked.

"Just a glass of water, please. Thank you," I replied.

He nodded at me and headed towards the kitchen. While I was waiting for him, I thought of how I would explain the cause of our fight. My train of thought was disturbed when I saw Percy handing me my glass of water. I thanked him again; I saw him smile at me then sat beside me on the couch. After I drank some water, I saw that he was looking at me. _Not that I don't like it…_

He broke our silence by asking, "So, what are you doing here? Not that I don't want you to be here, but yeah. I think you get my point."

I closed my eyes and breathed in before replying, "We had a fight."

I heard him sigh. I think he was considering the things to say, or something. Then he shook his head and asked, "What is it about this time?"

You see, every time Luke and I had fights; Percy here is the one who helps me with it by giving me advices.

"About me hanging out with you," I answered.

He blinked in disbelief (at least, I _think_ it's in disbelief). "What's wrong with you hanging out with your best friend?" he questioned.

"He thinks that I'm cheating on him. Luke guesses that I have feelings for you."

"Uh, did you try talking to him about it? That we were just hanging out as friends?" he said.

I rolled my eyes at his statement. "Of course! He has no right to assume things like that, anyway. I told him that we're just best friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

I wanted to take back what I said. I don't know why, but I had this sudden feeling after I said that. _Stop it, Annabeth, _my mind told me. _You should not think like that._

He pulled me out of my thoughts when he said, "He still didn't believe it. He still thinks that you, um, like me."

I nodded, showing that he's right. "I still can't believe that he thinks that I'd do that. I tried explaining everything to him, but…"

"He argued with you, you explained, which led to the both of you fighting and you coming here in my apartment," he finished.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain. Thank you for summing that up," I said sarcastically.

He grinned at me before stating, "That's exactly what I'm here for, Wise Girl. But seriously, try telling him that we're just friends. Or, would you like me to tell him that?"

"No need for that, Percy. I guess I can handle this one on my own. I'm a big girl now," I joked. I also chuckled at what I said.

He smiled, "Really, now? Oh, my… Little Anniebeth's already growing up." I remembered his mom telling him that one time. I sighed mentally. _Good ol' times._

I fake-glared at him, but I knew my eyes were showing my amusement. "Oh, shut up, Perseus."

He winced at the mention of 'Perseus.' He doesn't really like to be called as Perseus. "Don't call me that," he told me.

"Alright…Perseus."

He looked at me with his eyebrow raised up. "Gods, Annie. You really like my name that much, huh?"

I also looked at him, then said, "Why, yes. Yes, I do. Why do you despise it anyway?"

"I do not 'despise' it. It's just, I don't know, kinda Greek-y and longish." I mentally laughed at his reason.

"Good reason there, Seaweed Brain," I sarcastically remarked.

He sighed in defeat. "Oh, alright, I give up. But, I have one question."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"How did our conversation about you and Luke's fight lead to me 'despising' my first name?" he asked while his head was cocked to the side.

I thought about this for awhile, before answering, "I don't really know. Maybe it's because we're just weird that way."

"Okay, then," I said, satisfied with her answer. "So, do you still want some advice on your boyfriend problems?"

She shook her head in disagreement. "Thanks, but no thanks. I think I already had enough advice to solve this one. Thank you for everything, Percy."

"No biggie. That's what friends are for, anyway," he grinned.

I pulled out my phone from my hoodie's pocket and checked the time. "Oh, it's already 10:45 P.M. I better go now; there's classes tomorrow morning. Thanks again for everything, Perce," she said.

The both of us stood up and started walking towards the door. When we finally reached the door, he opened it for me. Before I went out, I looked at him and hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Thank you, Percy. For everything you said and did for me. Thank you." He may not know it, but I really meant that.

He chuckled and said, "That's enough thanking for today, Annabeth. Don't use it too much. But don't worry; I'll always be here for you."

I was a bit taken back with what he said. "That's what I love about you, Percy. Goodnight," I told him with a smile. _Now THAT'S really surprising._ I kissed his cheek then left his apartment. I was surprised with myself, saying and doing that. But surely enough, this night's events helped me realize one thing.

I, Annabeth Chase, is in love with my best friend, Percy Jackson.

* * *

**A/N: R&R, please? Thanks! Praises - thank you very much. Constructive criticisms - thanks also. Flames - bring 'em in for the camp fire; we're making s'mores! :D**


End file.
